True Confessions
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Alex visits Mike to talk about her argument with Bobby. While she's in the bathroom Bobby shows up, she hears his true confession. Chapter Three: True love stands in the way of betrayal ... maybe!
1. The Confessional

**Disclaimer: No infringement Intented ... just FanFiction**

**Summary: Yes ... another Purgatory story. B/A ~ ish. Both Alex and Bobby end up at Mike's after the "Your wounds are self inflicted," talk.**

**Rated: T for language**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Confessional **

The day after the Testarossa case broke, Ross gave Eames and Goren the day off. Goren had already had too many days off and just wanted to get back on the job, but Ross had heard through the grapevine that Eames had chewed Goren out and wanted his A-Team to have a little space between them for a day.

Logan had also called in sick … he had the flu. He was home watching Dr. Phil and eating chips … _throwing chips at the TV actually_ … sneezing and hacking away, when his door buzzer buzzed.

"Christ … I can't even be sick alone."

He got up off of his couch and made his way toward the intercom. "WHAT!?"

"Logan …are you _**really**_ sick?"

"Eames?"

"Yeah … can I come up?"

"I'm infectious."

"I don't care … can I?"

Mike pressed the button to let her in. "Come up." _Jesus_

He opened his door and went back to lie down on his couch. Eames stepped through the door and looked around … his place was a mess. The many times she had stepped through the doors of her partner's place, it had always been immaculate … not a thing out of place. Mike, on the other hand, was not her partner, nothing like her partner, and everything was out of place … including her.

Mike noticed the look on her face and couldn't help but laugh.

"What? You don't like my interior decorator?"

"I … um … well … can I get you some tea … or something?"

"You're my guest … aren't I suppose to ask you that?"

"You're the one that's sick. I'd be happy to make you some tea and _toast_ … maybe? Have you eaten anything?"

Mike held up his bag of chips.

"What's going on Eames? You didn't come here to be my domestic Goddess."

She cleared off a chair and sat down, sighed heavily, then looked up at Mike with tears in her eyes.

Mike sat up. "Eames … what is it … is Bobby … FUCK … did he get shot … is he …"

Eames held her hands up … waving them, trying to get him to stop his brain from going there.

"No … NO! Now I feel stupid … I should leave."

She rose from the chair and headed for his door.

Mike got up … too fast … and grabbed her arm. She had to steady him and help him back to the couch.

"Logan … Christ … you should see a Doctor."

"No, it's just the flu … I'll get over it. Please Eames, sit back down and talk to me."

"Okay, but I'm making you something to eat."

She went into his kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. _Eew … I should have known_. She found tea and a bagel … stale but edible. It took her a few minutes to find the toaster, but she found that too.

When she came out he was sitting up wrapped in a blanket … shivering.

"Here ya go. This should make you feel better."

"Alright, but I'm warning you … it might not. Now … tell me why you're here."

"Bobby and I had a fight."

Mike glanced up at her over the rim of his mug and raised his eyebrows … he choked on the hot liquid that was flowing down his sore throat.

"Fight? You and Bobby had a fight? What … like ... did he pull your pigtails or something?"

"Mike! _Eames looked at his floor … __**eew **__… then back up at him with tears building back up in her eyes again. _I almost shot him because of his reckless idiotic behavior … I told him off … I really laid into him."

"You almost shot him? How … why?"

"He was undercover, working the same case that Daniels and I were on. I didn't know about it ... he didn't tell me. We busted in and Goren … he had his gun raised … I had mine …"

Eames started to cry … she hated to cry in front of men … in front of anyone really. She got up and ran into Mike's bathroom _**… eew**_.

Mike wiped his hands down his face and let out a long breath. He heard a soft knock on his door. He got up slowly … looked down the hall toward his bathroom and continued on to answer his door. It was Goren.

"Bobby … what are you … _he glanced back over his shoulder … _doing here?"

"Sorry Mike … I heard you were sick and I needed to talk and one of your neighbors let me in at the door and …"

Bobby had moved past Mike and made his way into Mike's apartment. He started pacing and rambling right off the bat … Mike couldn't get a word in edge wise.

… Eames and I had a fight … she said my wounds were self inflicted … what the fuck does that mean anyway … did I ask for a mother with schizophrenia or a … a drug addict brother? Did I Mike?"

"Well no, but you see Eames is right …" and he tries to point, but Bobby is still rambling and Eames has now cracked the bathroom door open and is listening to Bobby's tirade.

"Eames is _**right**_? You agree? My wounds _**are**_ self inflicted? I just don't get that … I mean … if it were you or Eames and that was _**your**_ nephew in Tates … you would have done what I did and you know what? If that were Nate in there … I would have gone in there and dragged him the fuck outta there for Eames … and you know why Mike?"

Mike mutters under his breath … _**shit … **_because he knows why and he knows that Eames is listening or at least she can hear him because he's pretty sure that Eames is not deaf and Bobby is now yelling.

"Yeah Bobby … I know why … you don't have to say it."

"Oh yes I do … it's because I love her … She fucking hates me, but I LOVE HER. What part of that doesn't she get? Huh Mike … you know what? She's right … my wounds are self inflicted … My God Damn Broken Fucking Heart! THAT is my own GOD DAMN FAULT … I'll own up to that one … yup … I will. Fuck the badge … I wanted to see her every Fucking God Damn Day … I wanted to see that hair of hers hiding one eye … I wanted to see her pop skittles in her mouth and wash them down with endless amounts of coffee … I wanted to hear those little zingers that she throws at people … including me. I wanted … I wanted … I wanted, _he whispers … _her. God … I can almost smell her … even now. _He drops his head, stops pacing, shoves his hands in his pockets and looks up at Mike. _Thanks for listening Mike … I hope you feel better."

He did an about face and walked out of Mike's apartment.

Eames came out of the bathroom and stood there looking at the door. Mike got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love him too, Mike."

"I know, Doll … I know."

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_TBC? not sure ... let me know what you think. I needed to write a little angst ... Thanks for reading, Judy_**


	2. The Betrayal

**More angst for B/A shippers ... including me!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Betrayal ~ Chapter Two**

Alex turned around and embraced Mike. Never before had he been that close to Eames … it unnerved him. It didn't arouse him or at least, it shouldn't have… after all … he wasn't the one in love with her … Goren was … he felt like he was betraying Bobby, holding her so close. Alex could feel Mike go stiff … she longed for Bobby's arms around her, not Mike's … not _Logan's_.

He pulled away and their eyes met … he could see … or not see … her long bangs covering her eye and he reached up and moved her hair behind her ear. The tears were running down her face and he wanted to kiss them away … he wanted to kiss … her. He pushed her out of his arms and turned his back on her.

He covered his face with both hands and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He turned back to her … she could see his inner turmoil and she was feeling some of her own.

"You should go … I don't want you to get sick."

"Mike. _She whispered his name_. I want to stay."

"You want Bobby … go to him."

She walked up to Mike and put her hands on his chest. He grabbed onto her hands and again their eyes met. This time, he kissed her. She slid her hands up around his neck and deepened the kiss. Realizing that he was betraying his friend and that his cold medicine was probably playing tricks on him, he reached behind his neck and grabbed her hands. He pulled them apart and stepped away from her.

"Well, I guess I infected you now." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah … I guess."

They were both looking down and both taking quick glances up at each other.

"I should go … I'm sorry I disturbed you, you should gets some rest."

Mike, once again, ran his hand down his face … this time, his hand was shaking. _What did he just do? What was he thinking?_

"Here, let me get the door."

He opened the door and stood there … holding the door, resting his hand high up on the door frame. He was looking down as Alex started to walk past him. She stopped and turned toward him, also looking down and once again placed her hand on his chest.

"Mike?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah."

"That never happened … okay … Bobby would never forgive us."

"It was just a kiss, Alex." _Just a kiss … Christ._

He didn't know whether it was his heart or his groin that was saying otherwise, but he didn't want her to leave … he also didn't want her to stay. The only real friend Mike had beside Bobby, was the bottom of an empty scotch glass and even though by the end of the night he was talking to the empty bottle … he preferred his human friend.

His groin won the mental argument. He pulled Alex back to him and shut the door. He pinned her up against it and she could feel his growing enthusiasm for her. Her body was betraying her feelings for Bobby as well.

As he was fondling and caressing her, he made his way up to the nape of her neck, where he kissed, sucked and nipped at her. He whispered … "Let's make love, Alex."

She heard Bobby's voice, not Mike's … she knew it was wrong and that if Bobby ever found out he would leave Major Case … he would leave her. She grabbed for the door knob and backed out of Mike's apartment, slamming the door in his face and leaving him hot and bothered.

Mike fell face first up against the door, she left so quickly. "Serves me right … he loves her, I just wanted to have sex with her. I should be paying attention to Dr. Phil … I suck as a friend."

On the elevator ride down, the tears started to fall from Alex's eyes once again. _What the fuck am I doing? … I'm out of control. I almost had sex with Mike Logan. I blame Bobby … he's a selfish bastard … he should have come to me. He could have confided in me … he should have told me that he loved me, I would have said it back. He doesn't trust me … he never will._

Alex pressed the stop button on the elevator, bringing it to a violent jerking halt. What am I _**doing**_? She pressed the button for Mike's floor and knocked on his door. He wasn't surprised when he opened it.

"Make love to me Mike."

He grabbed her hand and lead her to his bedroom. _**Eew**_.

Bobby was off wandering the streets of Manhattan. He had too much time on his hands to think. He kept rolling over in his mind Eames words … "a_ll your wounds are self inflicted." _He just couldn't understand why she refused to see his side of things. They had known each other for eight years … she knew how he was … she knew he had to do the things he did. She just didn't know how much he loved her and that was his fault, but they were partners and that should remain a secret. He sat down on a bench and was lost in thought … misery was creeping in.

"Bobby … Bobby, is that you?"

He looked up and saw a beautiful young woman standing before him. Her make-up was runny and her clothes needed washing … she had obviously been out all night and crying. He kind of knew the feeling. He looked up at her, confused. She knew he couldn't quite place her.

"Jill, from the club. I heard you and Mike got pinched along with Testa. Are you alright?"

He shook his head. Jill was one of the dancers that he would glance up at from time to time. She was young, tall, lean and gorgeous.

"Oh yeah … Jill ... right. They didn't have anything on me. What about you?" He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her … she was shivering.

"My boyfriend threw me out because I lost my job … he just wanted my money. _She started crying again_. But now that's gone and I have no where to stay."

Looking at her, he couldn't imagine that that's all her boyfriend wanted from her. Before he knew it and before he could stop himself, he was offering her his place.

"You could stay with me for a few days … you know … till you can find a friend or something."

"Really Bobby … you mean it?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Okay, okay … where are your things? I'll take you home so you can grab a shower and get warm."

"Thank you so much … but … somebody stole my stuff last night after he kicked me out. _She stands up and shows him what she's wearing. _This is it … this is my stuff."

"Okay, well … lets go to the second hand store and buy you some more stuff … _then_ I'll take you home. Sound good?"

"I don't have any money."

"I have a few bucks … lets go."

After their trip to the second hand store, Bobby took Jill back to his place. He showed her around and gave her a towel for her shower. He sat back on his couch and realized that he hadn't thought about Eames for a couple of hours. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. Several minutes passed and he drifted off to sleep. Jill woke him up by straddling him with nothing on but the towel that he gave her.

"Jill … wha … what are you doing?"

"Thanking you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Thanks for reading ... please stop throwing things at me ... LOL!_**


	3. True Love

**I don't own um, just playin with um!**

**It's been awhile for this one ... or any for that matter. ( No stones please ... I'm made of glass these days ... Thanks for clicking )**

_**For pjcp … thanks for the push (And yes, I know it took me awhile … sorry!)**_

* * *

**True Love ~ Chapter Three**

As Mike lead Alex through the door of his bedroom, Alex's anger towards Bobby started to boil over. He caused her to do this … to run to Mike … into his arms … his bed … the wrong man. Mike didn't know what hit him as Alex pushed him down on his unmade, unkempt bed and began to tear at his robe and assault his neck, not just rough kisses but bites as well. Mike pushed her off almost violently.

"Hey … that hurts … I'm not into this shit, Doll … no matter what you've heard … I'm a romantic … not a fuckin masochist."

Alex straightened herself up … gathered her things and left Mike's apartment without saying another word to Mike. He grabbed the cold medicine that was sitting on his bedside table and began to read the side effects.

"Huh! _Hallucinations may occur _… I knew there was an explanation for all of this!"

He put his head back down on his pillow and fell fast asleep. _Typical Mike Logan._

Alex began to wander through the streets of downtown Manhattan much like Bobby some time earlier, she had no real destination in mind … Bobby's bed … Mike's bed, she just didn't know anymore. She knew who she loved but he was the man that betrayed her, the man that didn't trust her enough to come to her when he was in trouble. She found herself alone, tired, confused and angry … she went home to Daddy.

**Bobby's Apartment **

Jill was trying to seduce … thank, Bobby for his hospitality, when he removed her from his lap.

"Ah, Jill, sorry … I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. You can stay here … no strings. _He was now standing and holding his hands up in front of him. _I don't expect any kind of _**payment **_… okay?"

"Are you gay, Bobby?"

"Um, _he chuckles, _no … I … I'm in love with someone."

He hangs his head at the thought of Eames and her words come rushing back through his brain like a freight train … _**"Your wounds are self inflicted!" **_He shook his head and sat back down on his couch and put his head in his hands. Jill sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"She doesn't love you?"

He could barely say the words. "No, she doesn't"

Jill wrapped her arms around him and rests her head on his back.

"We're quite a pair, you and I … kinda like misfits."

Bobby just shook his head and placed his hand on one of hers.

**The Home of John Eames**

She has a key … seems as though she has a key to everything except her own life. Figures … no one … not even the dog, is home. She goes over the case … again and again, She goes over Bobby's confession at Mike's apartment, again and again. She goes over Mike's kiss, the scene in the bedroom and the realization that she probably now has the flu … _**great … fucking great!**_

_When did my life get so out of __**my **__control? Eight fucking years ago … that's when! He did this to me … Goren! And I love this man? Yes, God help me, I do._

As she's barreling out of the front door to leave, John Eames is walking in with leash in hand, back from their walk.

"Lex … what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, Dad. Thanks for everything … _she calls over her shoulder as she's running … _Love ya."

"You're _welcome_? Love you too, honey."

Bobby had a realization of his own too, Alex would never love him, never trust him again, he would never be good enough for her and he _was_ a misfit, he might as well be loved by one.

* * *

He hasn't done anything yet ... he's just thinking about it, so calm down! Thanks for reading ~ Judy


End file.
